Mordecai & Rigby: Two Hearts, One Love
by FurryMorbyLover
Summary: ***NON-HUMANIZED*** Mordecai thought it was just another average day at the park, but a vision that came to him that night set forward a chain of events that caused his whole life to be turned around. Rated M for lemons, adult language. MxR
1. Lonesome in the Park

Chapter 1: Lonesome in the Park

It was just another average day at the park. Mordecai and Rigby, and the rest of the crew, were completing their jobs as always. Rigby was whining, as is his custom, and Mordecai was doing all his work but was interrupted by Rigby.

"Dude, you need some help?" chimed Rigby, in a bright tone.

This was a huge shock to Mordecai. After all, Rigby was the definition of laziness. Mordecai wasn t entirely sure of how to respond, so he took advantage of the offer.

"Sure man, thanks."

"No probs!"

After about a half-hour of working hard, the dynamic duo were finally finished. They walked up to the house and bumped shoulders at the doorway, so both simultaneously said sorry . But, Mordecai noticed something. When they bumped, Rigby s face changed color. Was he... blushing? Mordecai decided he may just be getting sick and shrugged it off.

"Dude, I think I m gonna go lay down a bit, I'm exhausted." said Rigby, breathing heavily.

"Alright, I'll be up in a bit." said Mordecai. Wait... was it necessary to say that? he pondered.

Rigby seemed to pay no attention to Mordecai s comment and quickly treaded the stairs, flopped in his bed, and fell asleep instantly. Mordecai began the slow walk upstairs, then headed back down for a quick trip to the restroom. Once there, he opened the door and saw Rigby. But... it wasn t Rigby. Mordecai knew it was him, but much taller (about the same height as Mordecai), more muscular, and fully nude, an extremely thick 8.5 member hanging between his legs. Mordecai screamed and clenched his eyes shut, then opened them to see the empty bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and did his business, then splashed some water on his face as he continued thinking about what he just witnessed . Rigby then knocked on the door, awakened by Mordecai s sudden outburst.

"Dude, what was that?" Sounded like you saw a ghost or something. said Rigby, groggily.

"N-no... I m fine." stuttered Mordecai.

Rigby went back up to bed and Mordecai followed a few minutes after, and, as Rigby had, Mordecai flopped down in his bed and fell quickly asleep. Very surprisingly, Mordecai woke up to see something he'd never expected.


	2. Subtle Sleepwalking

Chapter 2: Subtle Sleep-walking

Mordecai turned over to see he was covered up and, upon turning his head as well, he saw Rigby. Wait... why was Rigby in the bed? And more importantly, why did Mordecai not really care?

After waking up a bit more, Mordecai noticed how Rigby was laying. Arms and legs wrapped around his torso, face buried in his neck, and Rigby slowly opened his eyes to notice as well. Frightened by the sudden cuddling, Mordecai screamed, making Rigby scream as well, and the two settled down after a moment.

"D-dude, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know, I must've gotten here in my sleep."

"Oh... Well... Since you're already on the inside, and I don't feel like getting up, you wanna just... stay there?"asked Mordecai, who s eyes widened at his spontaneous offer.

"Yeah, sounds good." Rigby fell back to sleep, nuzzling the pillow.

Mordecai thought about what he said for a while, then soon fell back to sleep. Another awakening surprise greeted him the next morning. Rigby was completely off the bed, only laying on Mordecai's chest, curled in his usual ball. Mordecai looked down and found he liked the feeling of Rigby's lush brown fur on his own ruffled blue feathers.

"Rigby, wake up... We gotta work soon..." he said gently as Rigby slowly awoke. Rigby, still asleep enough to be unaware of his surroundings, hopped off Mordecai and fell to the floor, sticking the landing. He seemed to not know anything of his location and went downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Hey, wait up!" said Mordecai.

Rigby stopped halfway down the stairs and turned back to his friend, then when he caught up Mordecai began speaking.

"What was with all that?" asked Mordecai. "Last night?"

"I don't know what you re talking about, dude, I didn't do anything. You screamed, I know that..."

"Yeah, but you slept in my bed. Don't you remember? I let you stay there cause I was too lazy to get up?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You know I sleepwalk, man, it s no big deal."

But that was exactly what Mordecai was afraid of... That it was a big deal...

"Dude, what about the cuddling?"

"What cuddling?"

"Last night... I woke up... and you were like, nuzzling my neck and holding me..." Mordecai involuntarily blushed.

Rigby paused for a moment. "Dude... You re blushing..." Rigby stared up at his noticeably masculine friend and found himself blushing and beading sweat. "It's... kinda cute... C mere... I have something I've needed to say for a long time..."

Mordecai leaned down, putting his ear to his four-foot friend s mouth, and Rigby whispered "I love you." to Mordecai. What was he supposed to think? What should he say? What should he do?

He leaned down just further to set his lips close to Rigby's in a very heated, passionate kiss.

And he loved it. He loved Rigby.


	3. Mordecai's Enlightenment

Chapter 3: Mordecai s Enlightenment

"Dude, wake up, we're late!" said Rigby, who was shaking his friend s shoulder.

"W-what?" Mordecai was just barely aware of everything after his short rude awakening.

"Benson's gonna be here in like 10 minutes!" he shouted.

Mordecai understood it now. Everything after the sleep-walking... The cuddling, the kiss, the heartfelt words... All just figments of his imagination. He had mixed feelings about it... Was it a good thing or not that it wasn t real? He was just so stricken by it... It seemed to be overwhelming, clouding his thoughts.

All he thought about for the next week was that dream. The park and crew resumed their normal activity, but Mordecai was afraid. Afraid of his true feelings for Rigby.

He slammed his foot on the ground and screamed. "I can't take it anymore! Rigby!" he yelled.

Rigby came running. "What's wrong man?"

"Rigby, I can t take it. I had a dream about you last night... We cuddled, we kissed, and I don t know if I really want it or if it was my subconscious so... I need you to help me... Just kiss me once so I'll know."

Mordecai was in tears as he asked one of the biggest favors imaginable of his one best friend, the one he d known since they were toddlers. Now, at adulthood, he realizes there was always more to their friendship.

Rigby, without hesitation, replied to Mordecai s sudden outburst. "Mordy... there have been times I had the same thoughts but I never had the courage to tell you..."

Mordecai was struck by this as well. He hadn't been called Mordy since he was 8. Mordecai sat down in the grass and sighed. "I'm so sorry, I didn t mean to just come out like that all of a sudden."

Rigby sat down next to his lifelong pal and placed his fuzzy paw on the blue-jay's soft wing, and they both blushed. "I was hoping you would..." said Rigby in the most comforting tone he could.

"One little kiss? Just to see?" asked Mordecai.

"Say no more..." trailed Rigby.

After a few silent moments of gazing into each other's eyes, they leaned in for a kiss. Mordecai's beak touched Rigby's lips, which wrapped around it in response. The kiss was magical, Rigby let his eyes fall shut and Mordecai followed his lead, while holding Rigby in his arms. After a few more moments of their saliva exchange, Mordecai stopped the kiss abruptly.

"Dude, what's wro-" Rigby cut off his sentence when he saw Mordecai's eyes wet with tears, and he began sobbing, as he got up and ran off.

"Mordecai! Wait!" Rigby was left with nothing in front of him but an outstretched arm, and a memory of his recent encounter.

Meanwhile, Mordecai busted through the doors of the coffee shop and headed straight for the kitchen. Margaret saw him crying and set down the dishes she'd been washing to help.

"Mordecai, are you okay? Is something wrong? Did someone hurt y-" Margaret's sentence was interrupted by Mordecai's beak entwining to her own in a very passionate kiss, which Mordecai ended quickly, then wiped his tears and acquired a blank expression.

"Mordecai... I..." Margaret was speechless.

"Margaret, say no more." Mordecai began.

"But Mordecai, I've been in love with you for years... I never got the chance to tell you though."

"Shit... Margaret..." he continued, "I'm in love with Rigby. I thought I loved you but I felt nothing from that kiss, and the one with Rigby made me... I don't know, happy..."

"Mordecai, I understand. I always thought you two had a special bond but... I was hoping I could diverge you. I m so sorry."

Mordecai took both of Margaret's wings in his own. "Listen, it's fine. People will do crazy things for love but... I guess ours just wasn t meant to be." He began running toward the door and sprinted as fast as possible back to the park, where Rigby was still in the bedroom.

"Rigby... I need you... I want you. You've obviously been the one for me this whole time, not Margaret, but I was just too stupid to know. I'm so sorry." Mordecai sighed and began to cry again, burying his face into his wings and flopping onto the bed, laying by Rigby.

Rigby hugged Mordecai sympathetically, which he'd never have done had Mordecai not said his true feelings. Rigby held him close for a few moments. "There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart."

This nickname was a shock to Mordecai.

Rigby continued, "Mordecai, like I said before, I've had a crush on you since we were younger, but now it's something more... Mordecai, will you please be my boyfriend? I need a sweet, kind-hearted guy to-" he paused when he saw Mordecai beaming.

"Yes, yes I will Rigby! I ll be yours!" He was crying again, but this time it was because he was overjoyed.


	4. Regular Honesty

Chapter 4: Regular Honesty

"Hey guys," Mordecai began, "We had Benson call this emergency meeting for a good reason."

"You know who else likes to call emergency meetings for good reasons? MY MO-" Muscle Man's joke was cut off when Rigby punched his shoulder.

"What is it guys?" asked Skips, in his usual groggy, but firm, tone.

"Me and Mordecai..." began Rigby, who took a breath and continued, then grabbed Mordecai's wing, "are a couple."

Everyone at the table gasped and Thomas replied. "What? You two are... d-doing it?"

"No, Thomas, we haven't yet." Mordecai answered.

"Yet?" questioned Rigby.

"Not yet." nodded Mordecai.

Benson stood up and smiled. "Hey HFG, I won the bet. I knew they were both gay!"

High Five Ghost pulled $20 from his pocket (or whatever he has) and handed it to Benson, who smiled contentedly and left the room.

Pops was, as always, in a bright and folksy manner, so he said to Mordecai, "Congratulations! Love is so beautiful, but also expensive, so here's a little something to get you started." He handed Mordecai a single butterscotch ripple lollipop and Mordecai unwrapped it, sucked on it a bit, then giggled and put it in Rigby's mouth. This was enough to drive everyone out of the room, and make Thomas throw up in the bathroom.

"This might take a bit of getting used to." said Mordecai.

"Oh well, as long as I m with you, nothing else matters." giggled Rigby.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to get that scene out of the way. I promise I ll make it up to you guys soon, and hope you re enjoying the story so far!**


	5. Unbreakable Love

Chapter 5: Unbreakable Love/Romance to the Core

Mordecai was just laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of his new relationship with his ex-friend, now boyfriend, Rigby.

"Sigh, hey Rigby?"

"Yes hun?" replied the raccoon, staring up to see the mismatched eyes of his blue-jay mate.

"Do you think we re going to last? I mean, we only had one kiss and now..." Mordecai was cut off by the soft feel of his beloved's lips on his own, entwining their tongues slowly, and they each enjoyed every second of it. 3 minutes passed by, or maybe it was 5, but they had lost track of time when Rigby pulled away, breathing slightly faster than normal.

"Make that two." Mordecai said, smiling brightly and blushing a deep reddish-purple you would only be able to see at sunset.

"Mordecai, I love you so much. I have for so long and now... You ve made my greatest dreams come true." Rigby smiled.

A tear rolled down Mordecai's cheek at these romantic words, said with such smoothness that one could not tell the difference between Rigby's expression and silk. Mordecai choked back the lump in his throat and made an attempt to respond.

"You ve a-always treated me like I m the best guy you'd ever meet... Knowing you're beside me gives me a feeling Margaret never gave me. I guess you could call it l-lo-love..." He began sobbing, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. His heart felt like it was racing as fast as a racecar in the Indy 500.

Rigby immediately pulled his small body up around his newfound lover's neck and hugged him close. "Mordy, sweetheart, please don't cry, I'll always be here with you. And I treat you so good because I'm in love with you. You're always so sweet and doing anything you can for the one you love, like with CJ and, before, Margaret."

"Rigby... I didn't love them. I feel something for you that they never got out of me." He hugged Rigby back and kissed his small black nose.

"I love you, Mordecai."

"I love you too, Rigby."

_"God,"_ Mordecai thought,_ "I can t believe this whole time I was gay and din t know it. And to my cute best friend!"_

The two seemed like a perfect couple. Tall and short, so one could hold the other, fur and feathers for maximum comfort while cuddling. Everything looked perfect for the two.

Until the letter arrived.


	6. Don's Deployment

Chapter 6: Don s Deployment

[2 Months Later]

"What's this?" asked Rigby, after getting the mail.

"I don't know, baby, but it s addressed to you." said Mordecai.

Mordecai handed his smaller companion the letter that read his name as Antece - Rigby, his full name. He began to tear the top of the letter, half-hoping it was money, and pulled out the letter. Much to his discontent, no money fell from the neatly folded document, but he just shrugged it off and unfolded it to read the typed, formal font document.

A logo at the top revealed that it was a direct message from the U.S. president. Reading further down, Rigby began reading the short message aloud.

_"Dear Antece-Rigby,_

_We regret to inform you that your brother, Don, has become A.W.O.L. He was deployed to the military exactly 3 months ago, however he is considered (as of now) a missing person. If he is found, or you have any idea of his whereabouts, please call your local police station or U.S. Government Officials building. Thank you for your time._

_Barack Obama"_

"Dear god... Rigby, sweetie..." Mordecai attampted to comfort his lover, who took him in an embrace and began to sob uncontrollably.

"My brother could be dead and I wouldn t even know it! I feel so helpless!" cried out Rigby.

"Please don t be upset, if he's AWOL then that means he can t be dead, just away without leave," Mordecai said, sympathetically.

"I guess you're right." said Rigby as he wiped his tears away. Thanks.

"No problem honey, that's what couples do for each other."

"You know what Mordecai, I can't stand this anymore!" Rigby said, almost shouting.

Mordecai looked devastated. "W-what are y-you talking about?"

"I want us to go on a date. A real date, not Wing Kingdom or whatever."

"Oh! Rigby, are you sure you re ready to go to that step in our relationship?"

"I'm positive."

So, that night, Rigby made arrangements for the next day at Bisque en le Parque for the two of them. A night alone was exactly what they needed, just some time to focus on each other. But... what can come out of a good night?


	7. Baby Steps

Chapter 7: Baby Steps

Mordecai was fitting into an old suit and tie he bought, but had never worn before, when Rigby walked in the door. Rigby looked astonishing, absolutely dashing. Hair slicked back, a spritz of cologne, a fresh scent, and a black suit, white undershirt, and red tie brought his whole look together. Mordecai s lips parted and he stood in front of Rigby, inspecting every inch of him while his mouth was gaping.

"Are you okay?" asked Rigby, slightly concerned.

"Uh... Holy crap..." said Mordecai, his mouth still slightly hanging.

Rigby took advantage of Mordecai's open mouth and shared another long, intimate kiss with him. Rigby's tongue fought Mordecai's for entry into the other's oral cavity, and Rigby ended up winning, his tongue gently exploring the cave of Mordecai's mouth.

Mordecai blushed for a while after Rigby pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva falling between their mouths.

Once done preparing, Mordecai stepped out from the bathroom looking almost as handsome as Rigby, with mousse making his hair spiked more than normal, black boat shoes, dress pants, and a nice shirt & tie. His tie matched the color of his feathers, with the exception of a slight shade difference, his tie was a bit darker. The shirt was a light white color and, after Rigby had a chance to inspect him, they headed out the door.

Once the couple arrived at the restaurant, Rigby gallantly held the door for Mordecai, who thanked him then held the next set of doors. Both, by this time, had a slight blush on their faces. Mordecai led Rigby to the podium, where the usher was standing, and asked about his reservations. Mordecai paid extra so they would get to their table right away, and, once seated, Rigby laid his forearms on the table.

"Sweetheart, thank you. I really needed this..." Rigby trailed.

"You're welcome," Mordecai said, as he grabbed Rigby's soft paws in his own thin wings.

While the two stared silently at each other, admiring what they now had, a voice called their names. The source was unknown, but the sound was familiar. Could it have been...?

"Hey! Mordo! Rigs!" said Chad, in a sort of scream-whisper.

"Haven't seen you two in a while!" said Jeremy.

The two looked over to their smarter counterparts and smiled. "What's happening, we kinda lost tou-" Mordecai stopped breathlessly when he noticed Chad and Jeremy were holding hands.

After a moment of catching his stare, Chad began speaking. "Yes, Mordo, we re a couple now." he explained.

"That's so insane! Me and Rigby are a couple too!" said Mordecai, just before Rigby gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Yeah, we're in love!" said Rigby.

All four, by this time, were blushing and smiling. The waiters for each couple soon arrived and they had a wonderful meal, Mordecai consuming lobster and Rigby eating, and paying for, filet mignon.

The meal was expensive, yet Rigby said he was doing secret jobs for Benson so he wouldn t ruin his rep with the guys, but made a little extra dough. Thus, Mordecai was shocked when Rigby offered to pay beforehand.

To put it simply, both lovers thought the night was magical, and said so on the ride back home.

"I am so glad we finally had a first date," began Rigby, "It was incredible."

"Yeah, but I still think one thing is in order... You ll see what it is when we get back to the house. Just don't go inside as soon as we get there."

Rigby didn't know what Mordecai had planned until it all became clear as they arrived home. Mordecai motioned Rigby out to the woods, knowing he was afraid of the dark. He showed Rigby a bright light piercing the darkness ahead of them, which turned out to be a setup Mordecai made, complete with candles and rose petals scattered, making even the ground seem lush and softened. What Rigby would've never expected is what happened next.


	8. Special Connections

Chapter 8: Special Connections

Mordecai pulled Rigby into a very deep kiss, pressing their faces together a bit more roughly than before, and stuck his wing under Rigby's white undershirt, which was exposed after Mordecai had taken off the tie and overshirt. Rigby enjoyed every second, the undressing of one another, the kisses led from the lips to the neck, everything was perfect.

Mordecai took off Rigby's loose shirt to reveal his large abs. "Woah, dude, have you been working out?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, ever since I saw you seem to take interest in me I've been doing anything I can to up my appearance for you." Rigby blushed.

Mordecai giggled involuntarily and began suckling on Rigby's neck, biting gently every now and then, which made Rigby gasp each time. The lovebirds continued the sweet kisses, until Mordecai made the first move. He took Rigby's dress pants off slowly, then gripped the waistband of his boxers. Rigby slightly shivered at the touch and bit his lip when he felt his member spring out from it's imprisonment of fabric.

"Oh my god, Rigby," Mordecai began. "You re so big."

"Probably not as big as you, baby," he said in reply.

Mordecai stared at Rigby's thick package, which was not as thick as in his vision in the bathroom, but was nonetheless above average. He put the tip in his beak, once again making Rigby gasp, then Mordecai felt a slight nudge pushing away from Rigby.

"Dude, not yet." he whispered.

Mordecai sat up with a dissappointed sigh, which he would ve gladly taken back once he felt his khakis drop to the ground.

"I knew you liked going commando." said Rigby with a smile.

Rigby crawled down from the rock he had been pressed against and pushed Mordecai to the ground gently. He proceeded to hover his cock near Mordecai's mouth and lined his own lips to Mordecai's half-erect member. "You ready, babe?" he asked.

Mordecai had no need to answer, just simply putting Rigby's whole member in his beak was a good enough sign. Rigby responded by shoving most of Mordecai's groin down his throat, nearly gagging himself. He managed to slide more and more in with each attempt, and within about a minute, both of their cocks were being guzzled by one another.

Rigby had to admit, a beak was not the most amazing sensation he could've had, but it was his lover, so it felt amazing to him.

Mordecai swirled his tongue around Rigby's tip while Rigby mirrored his actions back to him. This made each of them moan onto the other's hard-on with pleasure. But now, it was time to get down to business.

Mordecai slowly pulled off of his sweetheart's package and began speaking. "Baby, I want to fuck you so bad..."

Rigby was stunned but happily obliged, taking his mouth from Mordecai's member and standing up, then touching his toes, showing his hole being widened as far as possible.

"Oh god, Rigby, you're just irresistable." said Mordecai, as he got up and placed his tip on Rigby's tiny hole. "I don't know if it'll even fit."

"Only one way to find out..." said Rigby.

Mordecai nodded and slowly began sliding himself into his boyfriend, inch by inch, his hole was being stretched more and more. The sensation was amazing enough to make Rigby squeal in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Fuck! Baby!"

Mordecai felt a surge of energy go through his body as he felt Rigby's skin touch his base, signaling he had shoved all the way in. It was time to begin thrusting. Mordecai began sliding in and out of Rigby slowly, but soon began speeding up as Rigby bit his lip to stifle the small noises he made involuntarily. Mordecai felt his knot grow, so he began making it pop in and out of Rigby.

"Oh baby, I'm so close!" yelled Mordecai.

"Cum with me!" Rigby squealed in reply.

Mordecai thrusted just a few more times then hit his target: Rigby's prostate. This sent them both over the edge and as Rigby's load shot to the ground, it made a splashing sound. Mordecai let his seed loose inside Rigby, overfilling his small hole, and pulling out to finish all over his back. This made the two scream at once and fall limp, backs to the large rock.

"Rigby, that w-was... incredible..." Mordecai said with a smile.

"I know, you re so big..." Rigby trailed.

"I can t believe we managed to cum at the same time." said Mordecai.

The two then realized what they had done and yelled the same word at the same time.

SYNCHRONIZED!


	9. Heading Home

Chapter 9: Heading Home

Mordecai and Rigby found they had fallen asleep, and woke up at about 12:00 midnight.

We better get back to the house or people are gonna start getting suspicious. Rigby explained.

Mordecai nodded and stood up to put his clothes back on. After Rigby did the same, Mordecai picked him up bridal-style and headed back to the house with his lover in his arms.

Upon arrival to their house, however, Mordecai noticed the lights were still on. He walked to the doorway and set Rigby down.

I figured they d be asleep by now. he said.

Yeah, wonder what s goin on?

Mordecai opened the door to see everyone at the table, having a laugh.

Hey guys, what s so funny? asked Rigby.

It s Don, he s a riot! yelled Benson.

Wait... Don? said Rigby and Mordecai at the same time.

They walked around the corner to see the taller, more muscular version of Rigby seated at the table. Rigby and Mordecai realized it had been forever since they met up, so both went in for a hug.

Don gladly hugged Mordecai back, and was really surprised when he heard Rigby say Give me some sugar, big bro!

Rigby? Did you just ask me for some- Don stopped when he felt the small arms wrap around him.

Yeah, Donny! Rigby said, giggling.

This was easily a shock to Don. His brother always refused to give him a hug and now... he was asking for it?

Oh, Don! Great news... Me and Mordecai... Rigby trailed off.

You two what? Don asked, a bit interested.

Mordecai picked Rigby up as he had before and the duo said We re together! Don nearly fainted at these words. Rigby, you re gay? he asked.

Rigby simply nodded in response and mumbled Mhm.

Don stood up and hugged them both at the same time, then pulled away and said, I had a feeling!

Everyone laughed and Rigby was the first to calm down. Guys, I have something serious to say. Mordy, set me down please.

Mordecai let him down to his feet and raised an eyebrow as Rigby began to speak.

Mordecai, you ve made me so happy over the years. When we played video games, when we had parties, everything. Even our arguments brought us closer. When you asked me to kiss you... I was stunned. Of course I said yes, but I was so afraid you just needed that push to send you to Margaret. Now, at our peak in the relationship, I want us to be together. More than just boyfriends. It s time we took this more seriously. Mordecai, he paused and pulled a small royal purple box from the back of his dress pants. Will you be mine, forever?

Everyone gasped. The room was silent for a full minute. Don was nearly in tears, everyone else was smiling, and Mordecai was gritting his teeth.

Rigby... I don t want to be yours forever. I don t like you.

This sent a shock through the room and Rigby hung his head and began crying, but stopped when Mordecai picked him up.

I don t want to be yours, I need to be yours... I don t like you at all. I love and cherish you... Mordecai began to sob uncontrollably, but managed to say I do.

Don seemed to be sobbing more than Mordecai, overwhelmed by the strong words that had been said. Rigby kissed Mordecai passionately just as Thomas was walking down the stairs. What s going on, can t a goat get some sleep around here? He paused when he saw everyone crying and clapping. Woah... What?

Mordecai turned around and quietly yelled, He proposed, and I said yes!

Thomas said nothing, just had a confused look on his face. Isn t gay marriage illegal here? he asked quietly.

The room stopped. No more tears, no more clapping, just dead silence, before Benson chimed in.

I ll pay for a flight. Wherever, whenever. You two aren t the best workers around here, but without you, it would be pretty boring. 


	10. Generosity, Discovery, and Tragedy: Pt 1

Chapter 10: Generosity, Discovery, and Tragedy; Part 1

"Benson... H-how can we ever thank you?" asked Rigby, who was in tears and wrapped in Mordecai s arms.

"No need," he said with a smile, "I've... been in your guys' positions before."

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"Guys... I m... I m gay."

"You are? Why didn t you say anything before?" inquired Rigby.

"Well, I was afraid a few of you might be homophobic, and I m required by law NOT to ask, but you all seemed pretty accepting of Mordecai and Rigby. So, I figured, it was time for us to come out." Benson explained.

"Wait... Us?"

"Yeah. Me and Skips are a couple." Benson said with an uneasy expression looming over his face.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a slamming door.

"Put your hands in the air!" screamed a cop.

Everyone complied and put their hands/paws/wings in the air. The rest of the cops, guns in their holsters, grabbed Don up by the arms adn led him out the door and into the car, while the original cop began explaining.

"We will pay for the door, but time is of the essence so we had to have means of getting in." The cop then noticed Rigby in Mordecai s arms and the ring on Mordecai's finger.

"Congratulations." he said plainly.


	11. Generosity, Discovery, and Tragedy: Pt 2

Chapter 11: Generosity, Discovery, and Tragedy; Part 2

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be pretty short but it is VERY necessary, so, enjoy it.**

[5 Months Later, about a month from the wedding. Mordecai and Rigby have found a house together, and plan on leaving for Paris in a week]

"Hello, 9-1-1, how may I help you?" the operator asked.

"Help! My husband is lying here bleeding to death! We re at 476 Bauman Street, and I need an ambulance now!" Mordecai shouted into the phone.

"Sir, please stay calm."

"I will not stay calm! My husband is dying! His brother was taken to prison a bit ago, and his suicide note says that he was depressed over it! Gah!" Mordecai exclaimed. He then slammed down the phone and kneeled down by the nearly-dead body.

"Rigby... Stay with me... I need you..."


	12. Coping with Losses

Chapter 12: Coping with Losses

Mordecai sat motionless by the bed where his lover lay. "Rigby, please come back," he whispered. "Please."

"Sir, I'm sorry, visiting hours are over." said a doctor who had just walked in.

"Please, this is my husband... well, fiance..." Mordecai said, choked up from constant crying.

"I'm sorry, but if it helps, you are allowed to stay in the waiting room as long as you'd like."

"I guess I need to go home at some point... I mean, I've been here for a straight week... he paused when he saw Rigby's monitor begin to flatten. "D-doctor, what s happening?"

"Oh my god," the doctor began, "We need more nurses and an EKG, stat! He's having a massive heart attack!"

"No!" screamed Mordecai, already in tears, "He can t die! I don't care what it costs, just make him better!"

A nurse restrained Mordecai, who kept fighting to get to Rigby. "Please sir, stand down!"

Mordecai fell back in his seat and stopped fighting. And stopped crying... And breathing...

"Doctor! This one fell unconscious!"

[The Next Day]

"W-where am I?" asked Mordecai, as he sat up in a hospital bed.

When he sat up, some IV s shifted in his veins and he cringed, then grabbed his chest. "Fuck! What the hell happened?"

"M-Mordecai?" said Rigby, in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Rigby?" replied Mordecai, who brightened up a bit. You re alive! Thank God!

"Mordecai, I love... I love... I..." Rigby fell back, unconscious.

"No! Help, Doctor! He's unconscious!" shouted Mordecai.

A doctor walked in and, after an EKG and checking vitals, Rigby was rushed out of the room.

"Where are you taking him? Take me too, you bastards!" Mordecai cried out as he stood up and ripped the needles from his arms, and cringed again, then fell to the floor, whispering "Rigby..."

The doctor soon came back into the room and picked up Mordecai, and redid his IV's. "I'm sorry... He didn't even make it to the surgery room... We're doing all we can but it doesn't look good."

"Rigby! Rigby!" screamed Mordecai once more. "Come back!"


	13. Revival

Chapter 13: Revival

"Beep. Beep. Beep." The monitor's constant noises seemed endless. "Beep. Beep. Beep."

"Mordecai, I do!" Rigby said, as he held his lover's wings at the altar.

"I do, Rigby!"

The two shared a very heated kiss as the audience clapped and cheered for them.

"Ah!" Rigby screamed as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"Shit, it was a dream..." he frowned as he looked to the bed next to him, where his lover had fallen asleep.

Doctors rushed into the room and checked Rigby's vitals, amazed at the sight of practically perfect signs.

"He's back!" said one of them, waking Mordecai.

"Please keep it d- RIGBY!" he yelled, overjoyed. "You're alive!"

Rigby stared over to Mordecai. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You've been in a coma for 6 months! And you re finally back!"

"Oh my god... Are you serious?" Rigby was in tears by this point. "W-we missed our wedding... I made us miss it..."

"No, I rescheduled it for next January, everything is gonna be perfect! I'm so glad you're back!" Mordecai could speak no more, so he flung from the bed and hugged Rigby.

"You... You seem perfect. You can go home today, even, just let me go get the discharge papers." said a doctor, in a sort of awkward tone, obviously unaware that they were both gay. The doctors left the room one by one, and allowed the two to lay together in their final night at the hospital.

Mordecai sighed. "I knew you'd come back. I just knew it."

"Mordecai, I actually had a dream while I was in a coma... I dreamt about our wedding."

"Rigby, I love you... I can t wait to get married!"


	14. New Beginnings

Chapter 14: Happy at Last

"We are gathered here today to wed the two men, Mordecai, and Rigby." the minister said in a French accent.

After the full speech, which took nearly a half-hour, the minister began the only part anyone really cared about. "The couple has written their own vows."

"Mordecai," Rigby began, "Every time I look at you, I see a bit of myself in you. The fun, the handsomeness..." he trailed and winked to everyone that had been inviting, causing a wave of laughter that died down quickly. "Seriously, though, I need you in my life. Ever since we first met at age 4, we have been best friends... And at 22, boyfriends. Now we're taking the final step... Husbands."

Rigby's heartfelt words made a tear spring from Mordecai's eye, and he began his speech, choking up a bit. "Rigby, I never thought love could change an average person as much as it has me... The choices we made weren't always the right ones, but they were ours, and that made them right. Every second I've known you, I've grown stronger, and continue to do so. I need you with me, to love and hold me... I love you Rigby."

The minister cleared his throat after making sure the two were finished, and said his own final words. "You may now kiss the significant other."

The two shared a kiss, lasting only a moment, but feeling like a lifetime.

"Rigby," Mordecai said, after the kiss was over, "You said this is the final step right?"

"Yes, my love, where else do we go?"

Mordecai picked Rigby up into his arms and whispered to him. "Rigby... I want to adopt a child with you."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the story! The next one will be a sequel, but this is where Mordecai & Rigby: Two Hearts, One Love ends! Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
